Cielois OneShot Collection!
by Tiny-Queen
Summary: A collection of oneshots about my OTP, Cielois! Oneshots include fluff, (occasional) smut, holiday themed, tragedy/ angst, and whatever you request! Under Genres Romance and Humor because it fits. I only do other parings (such as SebaCiel and Cielizzy) upon request. Enjoy.
1. Quiet Time

_Hello Everyone! So before you get your torches and pitchforks, let me just say that I'm sorry. For what? Well for those of you that have read my other CielxAlois fanfiction, Pit of Vipers, you know that it looks like I've abandoned it. Well, I'm going to say that I haven't! I just don't have lots of motivation to write it at the moment. _

_Anyways, I've decided to start a CielxAlois oneshot collection simply to please you all. I found a master post of drabble prompts on Tumblr and I don't remember where I found it because I copied and pasted it onto a document so I wouldn't loose it or have to dig through my blog to find it. _

_Don't hesitate to drop a prompt in my inbox or in a review. I'd be glad to write it! I guess I'm going to rate this M for random violence scenes, language, and __possibly smut. You never know. _

_I'm going to cut this here and let you all get to reading my first oneshot/ drabble thing here. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quiet Time<em>**

Ciel Phantomhive didn't like noise. It was annoying, having to listen to people talking, having to endure loud crashes of thunder on rainy nights, and even having to listen to music during parties. Such noise was hated by the boy; he wanted everything to have a volume dial. A dial he could turn all the way down to zero.

Ciel liked the quiet. When not a sound could be heard; only the sound of his own breathing was allowed. The silence comforted him in a way no one could understand. He enjoyed it when he could get his work done, or make a house of cards in the solitary silence of his own office.

However, Ciel couldn't make a house of cards. At least not now. From outside of his office door, he could hear the familiar loud and obnoxious voice that belonged to a bouncy blonde. A bouncy blonde he detested.

There was a soft knock on the door and before Ciel could even utter a 'come in,' the Earl Alois Trancy burst through the door, screaming the Phantomhive's name at the top of his lungs.

Alois skipped over to Ciel, stretching his torso over the boys desk and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Ciel~! I missed you! You haven't been visiting me as often as you used to!"

Ciel pried the blonde off of him and pushed him away, not wanting to be in physical contact with Alois. "Alois, you saw me yesterday." He said, fixing his shirt and hair.

"Yeah!" Alois shouted. "But that was yesterday! Like, a whole twenty four hours ago!"

Ciel scowled. "Would you pipe down? I'm right here there is no reason to yell."

Alois simply giggled as he climbed atop of Ciel's desk and took a seat, knocking some of the cards onto the floor. "Let's play Ciel. I'm bored out of my mind."

Ciel's glare went unnoticed. "No. I refuse to play with you Alois. Now move your arse off of my desk." He pushed Alois off the surface and began to pack away his cards. Ciel sighed. It was always when he had free time; free time to himself, Alois would show up and demand they do something childish.

"But Ciel!" Alois whined loudly. "I'm bored!"

"Then go read a book!" Ciel snapped.

"I don't wanna read! Reading is boring!" Alois whined louder still. Both Earl's stared at each other, Ciel glaring more or less. He was at his boiling point with Alois already. What part of 'No' did the blonde not understand?

"Then you'll just be bored. It's not my problem." With that, Ciel stood up and walked out of his office, leaving a pouting blonde behind. Ciel took up temporary residence in the library, knowing Alois wouldn't dare step foot in there even if he wanted to.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, why is Ciel so cranky?"<p>

Alois sat upon the kitchen counter, watching Ciel's raven haired butler Sebastian prepare lunch. He had subjected himself to doing this as entertainment but it was hardly entertaining, especially when Sebastian didn't allow him to help.

"Ah, the young master's being cranky? I suppose he's just hungry then." Sebastian mused, placing a few sandwiches on a tray and setting them to the side.

"Nah, I don't think that's it. When Ciel get's hungry he normally just complains about how slow you are with making the food. I think he's mad at me." Alois said, swinging his feet.

Sebastian frowned. "Slow? Maybe he's just impatient." The man moved over to the over and grabbed a pair of oven mitts to remove the brownies he had prepared. "Why do you propose he's made at you?"

"Because he won't play with me. He told me to read a book and left. I don't like reading." Alois huffed. His eyes traveled to the sandwiches and he frowned. "Ciel doesn't like crusts on his sandwiches."

Sebastian looked up at Alois, confused. "Pardon?"

"The sandwiches." Alois said, pointing to the food on the tray. "He doesn't like the crusts. He always takes them off and throws them in the trash before he eats the sandwich."

Sebastian placed the brownies aside and began to tend to the sandwiches again. Ciel didn't like the crusts? Sebastian would've never known… His young master never said a word.

"Sebastian, why won't Ciel play with me?" Alois asked after a long silence between the two.

"Have you ever noticed that the young master likes it when it's quiet?" Sebastian mused. Alois shook his head. "Well, he does. He's probably angry with you because, to put it simply, _you don't shut up._"

Alois bit his lip. Was he really that annoying? The blonde couldn't really tell, no one had ever really pointed such a thing out to him. Memories of past visits flashed through Alois' head and how Ciel had acted towards him.

They weren't pleasant reactions.

"So what do I do? I don't wanna sit and watch you cook and clean all day. That's not what I came here for."

Sebastian smirked as he prepared some tea. "How about you be quiet? It would benefit you _and_ the young master. He gets his silence, and you can hang all over him like you want to."

Alois lit up at this suggestion. Anything to get to be near CIel was okay with him. "Thanks Sebastian!" The blonde hopped off of the counter and ran out the kitchen. He searched around for Ciel; in his office again, his bedroom, the drawing room, a few coat closets. It was painfully obvious where Ciel was and Alois mentally kicked himself for his stupidity.

The large door opened slowly and Alois slipped in. Ciel sat on a large plush couch, a book in his face. His lap was currently open and calling Alois' name. The blonde walked over and sat down.

With a bold move, he laid his head in Ciel's lap and stayed there.

"Alois, move." Ciel huffed, not wanting to be bothered.

"No." Was the short and simple reply. Nothing came after that; no perverse comments, no begging to play, nothing. Just silence.

This was nice. Alois got to be close to Ciel and Ciel got his quiet time. Hell, Alois was even _breathing_ quietly. He didn't know when it happened, but Ciel's hand was soon stroking Alois' hair. He wouldn't admit it, but the soft feeling of the blonde hair under his hand felt wonderful.

Ciel soon placed down his book and went to move. When he did, a small snort escaped Alois. Was he sleeping? Yes, he was. Right in Ciel's lap. He was heavy too and it prevented the Phantomhive from moving.

Eventually, Sebastian came to the library with lunch for the two boys. What he found surprised him in the very least. Ciel lay on the couch with Alois curled up next to him. Sebastian found the sight a little adorable.

"The master does like his quiet time…"


	2. Mr Chilly

_Hey! Due to it being December I wrote this. There is currently not a single drop of snow on the ground and it upset me only a little. I feel that my children should have some fun in the snow, don't you?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mr. Chilly <em>**

It was a cold December day and despite the sun being out and shining down on the Phantomhive Manor, it did very little to melt any of the snow that had piled up.

Ciel sat on his bed, curled up in his blankets. The snowstorm last night had caused such a ruckus he couldn't' sleep. All the snow had forced him to cancel everything on his schedule too. The one good thing out of this was that he didn't have anything to do and he could spend the rest of the day catching up on his sleep.

_Or so he thought. _

"Ciel~! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" A familiar blonde had burst into Ciel's room and so rudely began to bounce on the bed, shaking Ciel out of his slumber.

"Alois! Stop- Stop! Stop bouncing on my bed!" Ciel shouted angrily. The last thing Ciel wanted was to be woken up from his sleep. _He was not a morning person. _

"Sorry love. But you've got to get up!" Alois giggled, hopping off of Ciel's bed and running over to the window. He threw the curtains open and temporarily blinded Ciel with the sunlight. "Look at all the snow!"

Ciel groggily got up and moved over to the window. There was an abundance of snow all over the ground and in the tree's. He could see that his fountain had frozen over and now baby ducks were pecking at the ice. The only disturbance in the clear snow was Alois' footprints.

"Alright. What about the snow?" Ciel mumbled. "I'm not going outside. It's much too cold. I'm tired too." Ciel began to walk back to his bed when he was suddenly pulled back by his waist and pushed up against the glass of the window.

"But Ciel! Look! It's so pretty! We have to play in it! We _have to!" _Alois insisted.

Ciel pushed away from the window and scowled. "Why do you want to bring me so badly? Can't you go play by yourself?"

Alois frowned and glanced down at the ground. His bottom lip quivering. "But I don't want to play by myself… I want to play in the snow with you Ciel." Alois looked back up at Ciel with tear filled eyes. They were threatening to spill any moment.

Ciel sighed, annoyed with Alois' changing moods. "Fine. I'll play in the snow with you. But after this I'm going back to bed and I'm not getting up no matter what you say."

Alois smiled and wiped his eyes of the tears that were more or less fake. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Can I go back inside now?"<p>

Alois looked up from the snow angel he had finished making and stared at Ciel. A frown formed on his lips. "Of course not! We just got out here! We haven't build a snow fort, or built any snow men!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Can't Sebastian do it?" The boy's hands were freezing despite being hidden in blue gloves and in his pockets.

"No!" Alois yelled. "That takes the fun out of it! Now c'mon! We need to knock the snow from a few trees." The boys began to trudge through the snow. Alois quicker than Ciel.

Eventually Ciel found himself in a little problem. He was short. He had smaller legs than Alois and he was gradually finding it harder to trudge in the snow that was up to his waist.

"Alois." Ciel called out, getting the blonde's attention. He sighed. "I think… I think, I'm stuck."

Alois stifled a laugh and moved back to Ciel's side. "Alright, so forget the snow fort. Let's build a snowmen. In snow that isn't waist deep for you." Ciel rolled his eyes and the two trudged back towards the manor where the snow wasn't as deep.

"Alright, so, how do we build a snowman?" Ciel asked, shivering a bit. He licked his lips and found he was in dire need of chap stick.

Alois smiled and got on his knees. He pushed some snow into a pile and shaped it into a ball, then he began to roll it around. "We need to make three of these snowballs. Each one smaller than the last. Now c'mere and help me."

Ciel walked over to the snowball and helped Alois roll it around in the snow. Once they deemed it big enough, they did the same for a second snowball, making it slightly smaller than the first and placed it atop the larger one.

"He's coming along nicely." Alois said, placing his hands on his hips, feeling proud of their work so far.

"How do you know it's a man? What if we're building a snow woman and not a snowman?" Ciel asked, watching Alois' proud stature fall.

"Well, uh…." Alois gave up and sighed. "Fine. I don't know. This thing we're building is a snow _it. _We'll find out the gender when we finish it."

"Sounds good to me." Ciel said, as he began on the third small snowball. Once he finished it, he had Alois put it on top, seeing as he was the tallest. "Now we need pebbles and sticks."

Both boys ran in opposite directions, Alois towards the trees to get sticks and Ciel over to the fountain where there were bound to be pebbles laying around. Ciel picked up about twelve pebbles and Alois gathered three decent looking sticks.

Once they came back together, Ciel stood on his tip toes and placed the pebbles on the snowit's head, making a smiley face. Alois stuck the sticks on the side of the snowit's body while Ciel put three in the middle so it would look like it was wearing a jacket.

Ciel put his hat on the snowit's head and Alois put his gloves on his sticks.

"Done." Ciel said, his ears turning red from the cold.

"Not quite young master." Came a voice from behind both boys. Sebastian stood there, his hands behind his back. He looked impressed at the sight of the boys work but really he was just amused at how red their faces were. They looked guilty, at least Alois did.

The man stepped forward and places a orange carrot in the snowit's face, completing the snowit all the way. Alois and Ciel went "Oh," and then Alois began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"Ciel asked, confused as to why the boy was laughing.

"It's not done!" Alois stepped forward and planted the last stick he had on the lowest part of the snowit, making it stick out like the carrot on the face, only it was-

"A penis!? Alois!"

"Hey! At least we know the gender now! It's a snowman!" Alois laughed, then his laugh turned into a cough. And as if on cue, Ciel sneezed.

"Let's get you two inside. It's cold out here."Sebastian said turning and walking back to the manor with both boys in tow. Alois wove his fingers with Ciel's and suddenly he felt a little warmer.

"What should we name it?" Alois whispered to Ciel, as if he were in trouble and he didn't want Sebastian hearing them talk.

"I don't know. I was thinking Mr. Chilly."

And that's what the name of the snowman continued to be until spring, when he began nothing more of a puddle. _Mr. Chilly._


	3. And I Was His Best Man

_Well it's about time I wrote another oneshot. I found a prompt and I liked it so I wrote it. I warn you, the ending it kinda shitty. It's like...one in the morning, so please excuse any spelling mistakes! Technically the prompt called for something certain but I skirted around that and decided to go with the after effects. _

_Look at me, doing my best to not give out any spoilers. Oh I do try my hardest. _

_Ah-, I was going to say something else but I realized it would be a spoiler, so I'll shut up and let you read. :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I Was His Best Man<em>**

"Bah! Alois! Get off your lazy rump and come help me dig!"

With an annoyed sigh, Alois Trancy got up off the soft grass that he laid upon. It was such a nice day and he felt annoyed that he and his best friend had chose _today_ to do this job. It wasn't too hot, nor too chilly, and the breeze was just right. He just wanted to sit and enjoy himself but _no. _

Dusting invisible dirt from his overalls, Alois picked up a stray shovel and walked over to the hole his best friend was currently in. Cornflower blue eyes met sapphire ones. "What's the matter Ciel?" Alois teased. "Can't stand a little dirty work?"

Ciel made a face. "What are you talking about? I've been digging all day! I think it's about time you help me!" Outraged that his Alois wasn't doing his part, Ciel Phantomhive climbed out of the hole, but fell back in. He cursed his short stature.

"Need a hand?" Alois chuckled, holding a gloved hand out to Ciel. Gratefully, the blue haired boy took it and climbed out, only to push Alois in. "Oh you're cruel." Alois chuckled from below.

Ciel picked up Alois' shovel and tossed it into the hole with the blonde. "I don't care. I'm at my limit and you need to contribute."

Alois laughed as he listened to Ciel crack open a bottle of water, and a pair of horses neighing in the distance. He shoveled a few dirt piles out of the hole, then laid in it. "Hey Ciel! I think this is big enough!" He yelled out.

Ciel peered into the hole and stared at Alois who was making dirt angels. "Get up before I throw the body on you Alois. I don't want to spend anymore time out here. It's getting late and once the sun goes down it gets cold."

With a noise of agreement, Alois clambered out of the hole and followed Ciel over to where the horses were tied to tree's, a small pile of apples at their hooves. Alois walked over to the horse with the brown coat and inky black mane. "Hey girl." He cooed, scratching the horse's ears. "Papa's hiding a body. Don't worry, when we get back home, I'll give you a nice bath, hmm? How does that sound?"

"Alois stop talking to Dancer and help me! I never knew Elizabeth could be so damn heavy! Honestly I think she's heavier when dead!" Ciel complained, pulling a body bag from the bushes. Alois lifted up one end while Ciel held the other and helped carry it over to the hole.

Before tossing it in, they pulled back the zipper and stared at the blue face of Elizabeth Midford. The girl had been wearing her favorite dress that day and what a shame it looked now. Stained with her blood.

Alois and Ciel stayed this way for a few moments. Recapping what they had done in the past few hours. Well, Alois was anyway. He remembered talking with Ciel, joking about how they should kill Elizabeth and be together forever He never knew Ciel would actually agree. After all, the woman was the blue haired boy's fiancee…

"Let's not stare at her any longer. She's dead to us." Alois said, breaking the silence.

"Pun intended?"

"Maybe."

With that, both boys pushed the body into the hole. It hit the bottom, making a soft _thump _noise. Ciel could have sworn he heard a few bones crack but that was the least of his concerns. Alois was already pushing dirt on top of her.

Ciel helped, shoveling all the disturbed dirt back into the hole. Once the hole was full again, the did their best to make the ground look as normal as possible. Eventually, with a enough stomping and beating the ground with a shovel, Alois and Ciel sat on the ground, exhausted from their work.

Ciel's stomach rumbled. "Do we have any apples left?" He asked. Alois shrugged and reached for his bag that hung off an odd branch of a tree. He pulled off his gloves before taking out two juicy red apples and handed one to Ciel.

Once again, Alois found himself laying on the ground, comfortable with the dirt and grass beneath him. He munched on his apple and sighed, feeling content and at one with the world. "Hey Ciel, let's get out of town." He finally said after a while.

Ciel furrowed his brow at the suggestion. "What?"

"Let's get out of town." Alois repeated, sitting up."We haven't really got anything important back at home, right? Not many friends, hardly a job, we're just another two guys in the world.

"Plus, it's a small town. Someone's gonna catch us." Alois explained, picking at the core of his apple. He pulled out a seed and rested it on his pants leg before tossing the core over to the horses.

Ciel sighed. "You have some point there." He bit his lip. A bad habit he had been trying to break. "But where are we gonna go?"

Alois shrugged. "Anywhere. We've got horses. We've got plenty of cash to last us a few months if we use it right. What's so bad about that? Two guys, two horses, living off of part time jobs, carrots, and apples." Carefully, he picked up the seed, pushed back some dirt where they had just buried Ciel's ex-fiancee, and buried the seed.

Ciel tossed his half eaten apple back and forth between his hands, thinking about what Alois had just said. _Two guys, two horses, living off of part time jobs, carrots. and apples. _That didn't' sound too bad to him. _Someone's gonna catch us. _That sounded like a jail sentence.

The boy looked back up at Alois with a smile. "Sounds great. Let's go." Ciel stood up and dusted himself off, earning a surprised looked from Alois. That blonde never expected Ciel to agree to do something with him twice in a row before.

"Wait, now?"

Ciel walked over to his own horse, Sebastian, and untied the ropes from around the tree trunk. "Sure. All we have to do is go back home, grab the stash of cash, burn some stuff, and we're off. Plus...I want to keep the photo I have of my family."

Alois smiled and got up himself, skipping over to Dancer and untying her. He helped Ciel onto his horse before getting on his own. The two rode out of the forest, then came upon a dirt road. The sun was beginning to set and it shined in Alois eyes.

Nice and bright. He was temporarily blind for a moment and he closed his eyes, being plunged into the darkness. He opened his eyes again, the bright light was gone, the gentle breeze was gone, the neighing of Dancer and Sebastian was gone. Even the dirt road before him was gone.

His overalls and boots were gone, replaced by a tight fitting tuxedo and stuffy shoes. His hair didn't have any sweat, blood and dirt in it, instead it felt clean. He didn't sit upon a horse, he stood on a hard tile floor. Next to him wasn't Ciel, it was another groomsman whose name he didn't care for.

_Dammit. It didn't last. _Alois mentally shook his head, cornflower eyes taking in the sight before him. Of course Ciel Phantomhive would go all out on his wedding decor. He would only have the best. And the woman he was marrying would only add to what Ciel already had, making it look a lot more lavish than any wedding in history.

There they were, in all of their pride and glory, Ciel Phantomhive, hand in hand with Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, stating their vows. To anyone else, the scene was rather cute and could make anyone smile.

It just made Alois' stomach churn.

He, Alois Trancy of all people, had managed to fall in love with his best friend who had practically been engaged since birth. Desperately Alois had tried to convince himself it as a strong brother bond and not love. Ah, but love it was. And the love stayed, forcing Alois into a whirlwind of emotions the closer Ciel's wedding day drew.

And now it was here. The 'I do's were said, rings exchanged, a second away and Alois would lose the man he loved to woman he was technically related to. _Now I could stop everything, run up there, kiss Ciel, and make shit really awkward, ruining everything, but I won't. _Alois thought, a painful smile on his face.

"I announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

_Those six little words were demons sent from hell to make Alois' life torture. _And make torture they did. Alois did his best to look happy when all he wanted to do was break down and cry while everyone cheered, screamed and shouted in joy.

Alois would never forget what knew he would say in the future when talking about this day with them. Be it children, friends, or boyfriend, he knew he would say, "_A while back, I was in love with a man who had been engaged to his cousin. During the wedding, I imagined killing the bride and riding off into the sunset with him on horses! Ah, and get this! I was his best man too!"_


	4. Charlotte

_Hello! I'm here with another one! Since Valentines Day is coming near (it's still a month away, what am I going on about?), I've decided to write this! In all honesty, I probably wouldn't have written this on Valentines Day because I wouldn't have thought of it. And my birthday is on the 9th of February so I definitely wouldn't have written it. You know, playing with new birthday gifts and such. _

_Anyways, that's enough of that. I leave you on this note. Toodles~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlotte<strong>_

If there was one day Ciel detested most it was February 14. Valentines day. With every passing year the boy grew to hate this day more and more than any of the others. All the mushy feelings, silly decorations, couples, and present giving was annoying.

The only thing Ciel liked about Valentines day was the sweets. The candies and chocolates that were given to him were accepted on such a horrid day.

On this day, he had woken up to his butler wearing a pink bow in his hair. When he demanded why Sebastian was wearing such a thing, the butler replied, "Young Master, have you forgotten? It's Valentines Day, and love is in the air. Aren't pink and red the colors of love?"

To this Ciel scoffed, "Demon. You don't even know what love is." However the boy said no more when he realized that his clothes for the day were a deep red color and a plate of chocolate trifles were placed in front of him to go with his morning tea.

Ciel was grateful that he had work to do from yesterday and he had found a brand new stack of papers on his desk this morning. There had been an increase in his company sales lately and he mumbled to himself, "Everyone's running around, buying sweets and little gifts for their lover. What rubbish."

As Ciel worked, he could hear giggles outside of his door. He ignored them, but they were gradually getting louder as the clock ticked on. Eventually the giggling quieted down and Ciel could focus again, but his train of thought was broken when a soft knock on the door filled his ears.

Bracing himself for the worst - and annoying - Ciel huffed a hesitant "Come in."

That was it. The end of his work for the day. His servants Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin and Tanaka along with Sebastian came in, two bouncy blondes trailing behind them. Each of them were bearing a gift too!

"Happy Valentines Day!" The all shouted, piling gifts on Ciel's desk. The boy's face was red as it could be and he was temporarily speechless. _Did they really-_

"W-what is the meaning of this?" He stuttered, looking at the presents in front of him, decorated in pink and red wrapping paper and ridiculously large bows.

"Don't be silly Ciel!" Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around the boy. "It's a very special day and we've brought you gifts!"

"Since you've given us the greatest gift of all, we've decided to repay you instead of heeding your wishes and leaving you alone for the day." Alois explained proudly, placing his hands on his hips. Even Alois hadn't failed to dress accordingly with his white jacket and red shorts and a pink vest to match.

"I haven't given any of you anything!" Ciel countered, confused as to when he had given them all a gift.

"Yes you have young master!" Finny said smiling. "You're alive! That's the greatest gift you could give to all of us!"

Ciel's face was sixteen shades of red now. How could being alive be a gift? It didn't make sense to Ciel but it made sense to the others. He glanced at Sebastian out the corner of his eye and could see the man, smiling. Ciel knew very well the man was either in agony because he couldn't laugh at Ciel, or because he didn't understand what in the hell everyone else was feeling and decided to pretend to know.

"Group hug!" Alois shouted as he latched himself onto the other side of Ciel. The servants glanced at each other and back at their master. Ciel let out a sigh.

"Come over here you bumbling idiots." He mumbled. For a precious two minutes Ciel let himself be crushed by his 'loved ones'. If you could call them that. But who these people were to him didn't matter, he felt warm.

"Okay now, let's not suffocate the young master. We should open presents over lunch, how about it?" Sebastian suggested. Everyone lit up and let go of Ciel, who sucked in a glorious amount of air, much to Elizabeth and Alois' amusement.

Sebastian left and came back in a flash with a cart that held tea and sandwiches along with cute little sweets he had prepared the night before. Everyone sat and ate as they watched Ciel open his gifts. The boy got a model yacht from Elizabeth, a miniature tea set from Tanaka, a leather strapped watch from Bard, new comfy slippers from Mey-Rin, new cologne from Finny, and a new mystery novel set from Sebastian. _Surprisingly nothing from Alois. _

"Thank you everyone." Ciel said after pushing the last of the wrapping paper to the ground for Sebastian to pick up. "These gifts are wonderful." The boy smiled a little and he hoped the others didn't notice it was forced.

Elizabeth beamed. "We're glad you like them! We should do this more often!"

"Oh yes, definitely. What's the next holiday? Easter? We'll come together again then and dress up!" Alois clapped his hands together approvingly. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

Ciel sighed. "If you say so. But I make no promises for dressing up."

* * *

><p>Night hung over the sky and Sebastian entered his young master's office at the late hour. "Alright young master, it's time to retire for the night." He said, only to find the boy already sleeping in his chair.<p>

Ciel made a snorting noise as Sebastian gently shook him from his sleep. The gifts that were on his desk were put away and now all that sat there were papers and unfinished documents. It made Ciel frown. "I'm not tired. I've still got work to do." He said, his eyelids heavy.

"You can do them tomorrow." Sebastian said, picking the boy up in his arms.

Despite not being tired Ciel didn't protest to Sebastian lifting him and carrying him to his bedroom. "Let me sleep in tomorrow." He mumbled into the fabric of his butler's coat.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said as he undressed Ciel and redressed the boy in his sleepwear. He gave the boy a knowing smile and tucked the boy into bed. "I hope you like your surprise."

Ciel was suddenly wide awake. "What are you going on about?" He said, watching Sebastian pick up the candle holder on the nightstand and move towards the door. "Sebastian!"

"Goodnight young master." Sebastian said, and then he was gone, leaving Ciel in his dark room. Annoyed and sleepy, Ciel closed his eyes and relaxed against his pillows. Double colored eyes fluttered closed, and allowed the boy to be pulled into sleep.

"SURPRISE!"

Ciel's eyes shot open and he sat right up in bed. Then he felt something being thrown at him. It was hairy and wriggling around, scratching, and making weird noises. Ciel let out a girlish shriek and scooted back on the bed, pushing the covers away. He was about to call Sebastian when a light flicked on.

Alois.

"DAMMIT ALOIS, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"That scream was very girly Ciel, but I won't hold it against you." The blonde smiled and moved around the bed towards the nightstand. He lit the small lamp and then pressed a kiss to Ciel's pink cheeks.

"Shut up and get that _thing_ out of my blankets!" Ciel hissed, wiping his face, thoroughly agitated with Alois.

The blonde frowned and pulled the covers back, revealing a little wriggling mass of fur with four legs, a tail, and some ears. "You shouldn't be so mean to your new puppy." Alois placed the animal into Ciel's lap.

Ciel stared at the puppy on his lap. The small creature put it's paws on the boys chest and began to lick his cheek, pulling her new owner out of his trance. "Alois." Ciel was at loss for words. "You got me a puppy?"

Alois nodded. "I saw how you kept looking at it when we went into town. You looked like you really wanted it so I got it for you. I don't remember if it's a Labrador Retriever or a Golden Retriever. I wasn't listening to the shop owner." The blonde explained.

The puppy made a noise of approval as it sniffed around on Ciel's bed, occasionally falling over. The realization of having a puppy set in and Ciel smiled wide. He had a puppy!

Immediately he grabbed Alois by the collar of the boys nightgown and pulled him closer, locking lips with the blonde. As always, his lips are soft, and taste faintly of cherries. The kiss wasn't as rushed and filled with lust as their others often were, it was slow, sensual, giving time for Ciel to push his tongue past those lips and explore Alois hot mouth.

Ciel pulled away, leaving Alois' lips kiss swollen. Alois smiled. "I'm guessing you like your present."

The Phantomhive boy licked his lips. "I love it." He gave a teasing kiss to those lips again and smirked when Alois let out a frustrated whine. "What should I name her?" The puppy climbed back into Ciel's lap, letting herself get some of Ciel's attention too.

Alois shrugged. "It's your puppy. Name it whatever you want."

Seeing that Alois wouldn't be any help, Ciel turned back to the puppy looking up at him with large eyes. "Something elegant… You're gonna grow up to be a beautiful dog." The boy hummed. "How about Charlotte? Lottie for short."

Alois rounded the bed and climbed in, scooting close to Ciel and Charlotte. "That sounds like a perfect name. Little Lottie. So cute." Alois pet the puppy and watched as Ciel flicked off the light and got comfortable.

Charlotte shuffled around for a while, trying to wedge herself between Alois and Ciel who were clinging to each other. Once she did, Alois let out a chuckle. "Persistent little thing. Happy Valentines Day, love."

Ciel kissed Alois' forehead and shut his eyes. "Happy Valentines Day."

* * *

><p><em>Awe, wasn't the cute? To whoever guesses the dogs breed of the two mentioned gets a platter full of fresh homemade cookies! <em>


End file.
